My True Love
by princess nanachan
Summary: Homin. Changmin yang menemukan sahabat sejatinya akhirnya bisa bertemu kembali dengan pria yang menjadi candunya, his true love, Jung Yunho


**Homin Fanfiction**

**~ My True Love ~**

**Cast : Jung Yunho x Shim Changmin**

**Additional cast : Kyuhyun, Minho, IL Woo, Shin Hye, So Min**

**This story is Mine**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari minggu yang cerah diawali dengan bermain di taman bersama teman – teman memang sangat menyenangkan bagi anak – anak usia sekolah dasar. Taman di depan komplek perumahan memang menjadi arena bermain yang ramai sekali saat hari libur. Karena semua anak – anak yang tinggal dekat taman itu bermain dengan riang di sana. Tak kalah dengan teman – temannya, Shim Changmin, anak berusia 8 tahun itu pun ikut bermain bola dengan riangnya.

" Ayo Changmin-ah! Oper bolanya padaku! " sapa salah satu teman Changmin yang satu tim dengannya.

" Ini! " Changmin menendang bola sekencang – kencangnya hingga bola tersebut melambung tinggi hilang arah sasaran.

**Bukk!**

Bola yang ditendang Changmin berhasil mendarat di wajah seorang anak laki – laki dengan tubuh yang lebih besar dari ukuran tubuh Changmin. Changmin memang anak yang bertubuh kurus, namun dibanding dengan ukuran tubuhnya, anak yang baru saja terkena tendangan bola Changmin ini memiliki badan yang lebih kurus dari Changmin. Hanya saja anak itu lebih tinggi dari Changmin sekitar 10 sentimeter.

" Kau tidak apa – apa? Maafkan aku... " Changmin menghampiri anak yang terkena bola akibat tendangannya. Anak itu mengusap – usap wajah sebelah kanannya yang terlihat agak merah.

" Kau tidak apa – apa? " tanya Changmin mengulangi pertanyaannya yang pertama tadi.

Anak itu hanya menggeleng dengan tangannya yang masih mengelus wajahnya.

Changmin memperhatikan anak itu mulai dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya. Anak itu memakai setelan celana pendek jeans dan kaos yang terlihat mahal. Changmin menduga kalau anak itu tinggal di komplek perumahan yang sama dengannya, karena komplek perumahannya adalah komplek perumahan untuk kalangan menengah ke atas. Hanya saja, sepertinya Changmin tidak mengenal dan tidak pernah bertemu dengan anak itu sebelumnya.

Wajahnya tampan sekali untuk anak seusianya. Dibandingkan dengan porsi tubuhnya yang tinggi, wajah anak itu terlihat kecil sekali.

Dengan seksama Changmin memperhatikan wajahnya. Menelusuri matanya yang mirip musang, hidungnya yang lurus mancung dan lancip di ujungnya, serta bibirnya yang berbentuk hati yang kini tengah meringis menahan sakit.

" Apa wajahmu sakit? " tanya Changmin kembali yang mulai khawatir.

"..."

Lagi – lagi anak itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. Changmin akhirnya hanya menatap anak itu dengan heran.

_Ada apa dengan dia? Kenapa ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?Apa jangan – jangan ia bisu?_, batin Changmin.

Alis Changmin sudah berkerut menjadi satu sambil menilik anak yang berdiri di depannya. Sedangkan anak itu masih diam dan tak bersuara hingga beberapa saat kemudian ia berbalik pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang masih bingung terpana melihat anak itu.

" Changmin-ah! "

**Plak!**

Salah satu teman Changmin yang tengah bermain bola dengannya menghampiri Changmin dan memukul kepala Changmin. Pukulan yang lumayan keras itu berhasil menyadarkan Changmin yang sempat terpana melihat anak baru saja dilihatnya

" Yah! Changmin-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?! Kenapa lama sekali mengambil bolanya? "

Changmin membalikkan badannya dan menatap teman yang kini di hadapannya dengan tatapan tidak fokus.

" Haloooo~~~~ " temannya mengibas – ngibaskan tangannya di hadapan wajah Changmin.

" Ya? "

" Kau kenapa sih?! " tanya temannya heran mendapati Changmin dengan pikirannya yang masih setengah mengawang entah kemana.

" Aku... tadi... emm... itu... " Changmin mengangkat tangannya asal dan menunjuk ke belakang tubuhnya dengan tidak jelas.

Teman Changmin itu pun akhirnya melihat ke arah belakang tubuh Changmin dan mencari – cari apa yang dimaksud oleh Changmin. Ia tidak menemukan apa – apa kecuali sesosok anak yang tengah berjalan menjauh. Ia memicingkan matanya untuk memperhatikan anak yang dilihatnya.

" Dia? " tunjuk teman Changmin pada sosok anak di arah belakang tubuh Changmin yang sedang berjalan menjauh dari tempat mereka.

Changmin hanya mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan temannya.

" Dia kenapa? Cari masalah denganmu? "

" Ah tidak! Tadi... bola yang aku tendang mengenai wajahnya... "

" Lalu? "

" Wajahnya merah karena bola yang aku tendang.. "

Teman Changmin memutar bola matanya dengan malas menanggapi pernyataan Changmin.

" Kau pikir aku buta?! Aku juga lihat kalau kau tadi menendang bola dengan keras dan mengenai wajahnya! Yang aku mau tahu adalah... kenapa dengan anak itu? Apa dia cari masalah denganmu karena kau menendang wajahnya dengan bola? Apa yang anak itu lakukan samapi kau jadi linglung seperti ini?!" temannya mencecar Changmin dengan pertanyaan yang tidak ia mengerti

" Aku tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaanmu, Kyu... Aku hanya... khawatir padanya... "

" Lalu apa yang kau pikirkan sampai melamun di sini begitu lama? " tanya teman Changmin yang bernama Kyuhyun tersebut.

" Aku hanya penasaran saja... sepertinya... aku tidak pernah melihatnya... apa kau kenal dengannya?" tanya Changmin dengan wajah yang serius. Changmin benar – benar dihantui rasa penasaran pada anak yang baru saja ditemuinya.

" Tsk! Kau ini apa – apaan sih?! Untuk apa kau memikirkannya! Aku saja tidak pernah perduli padanya! " Kyuhyun berdecih sambil memungut bola yang sudah lama tergeletak di kaki Changmin.

Changmin semakin dibuat penasaran saat melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang mendadak berubah saat mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya.

" Ayo cepat main lagi! Anak – anak sudah lama menunggu " Kyuhyun segera membalikkan badannya hendak melenggang pergi

" Tunggu! " Changmin menahan bahu Kyuhyun dari belakang dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun gagal melangkahkan kakinya "... Kau kenal dengan anak itu? "

Changmin sempat merasakan bahu Kyuhyun menegang beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia mengangkat bahunya

" Tidak.. " jawab Kyuhyun datar.

Belum sempat Changmin melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun, ia sudah berjalan cepat meninggalkan Changmin di belakang yang terpaksa ikut menyusul Kyuhyun untuk kembali bermain bersama teman – temannya yang lain.

Setelah selesai bermain bola, ritual yang selalu dilakukan teman – teman Changmin pun kembali dimulai. Ritual yang sangat konyol menurut Changmin.

Dimana raja dari ritual tersebut adalah Kyuhyun, teman satu komplek Changmin yang baru saja pindah satu bulan yang lalu.

Sejak kepindahannya di komplek perumahan yang sama dengan Changmin, Kyuhyun selalu menjadi pusat perhatian anak – anak satu komplek tersebut.

Tidak ada satupun anak yang tidak mengenal Kyuhyun. Ia anak yang berwajah tampan –sedikit manis lebih tepatnya – dengan kulit yang putih mulus dan lembut. Ia pandai bergaul dan juga pandai dalam hal akademik.

Mendadak ia menjadi bintang di komplek perumahan tempat Changmin tinggal, karena ia selalu punya banyak cerita menarik yang dapat diperdengarkan semua anak – anak di komplek tersebut.

Ritual yang dimaksud adalah saat dimana Kyuhyun duduk di atas podium yang terbuat dari tumpukan kardus dan bantal dengan anak – anak yang duduk mengelilingi Kyuhyun di sekitarnya.

" Cerita apa kali ini, Kyu? " tanya salah seorang anak perempuan yang seusia dengan Changmin.

" Amazon.. " Kyuhyun mulai memamerkan senyum andalannya sebelum ia memulai ceritanya

" Nama apa itu? " tanya seorang anak laki – laki yang lebih muda satu tahun dari Changmin. Ia menatap Kyuhyun bingung, karena baru pertama kali mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun.

" Apa?! Kau tidak tahu? Kasihan sekali... " ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi ekspresi yang meremehkan. " ... Aku bahkan sudah kesana sebanyak TIGA kali! Dan kau tidak tahu sama sekali? " ucap Kyuhyun mulai menyombongkan dirinya.

Changmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan malas.

Changmin memang tidak pernah tertarik akan cerita – cerita yang dipamerkan oleh Kyuhyun. Baginya, cukup membaca buku, Changmin bisa menjelajah sendiri apa yang ingin diketahuinya. Tidak perlu harus mendengarkan bualan – bualan sombong dari mulut Kyuhyun.

Changmin sudah sangat muak dengan bualan – bualan yang diiringi oleh kesombongan Kyuhyun yang semakin menjadi – menjadi. Ia pun mengalihkan matanya ke segala arah hingga akhirnya ia melihat sebuah penjual yang mulai menggelar dagangannya di pojok taman.

Changmin memicingkan matanya untuk melihat dengan jelas apa yang dijual pedagang tersebut di kejauhan. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat pedagang tersebut menggelar kartu – kartu id card para pemain bola.

Changmin sudah lama mengoleksi id card para pemain bola seri internasional. Ia akan bermain dan bahkan bertukar kartu dengan teman – temannya di sekolah untuk mendapatkan seri yang ia inginkan.

Tanpa sadar Changmin sudah berdiri dari duduknya dengan tatapan matanya yang tidak lepas dari penjual kartu tersebut dan sontak membuat mata Kyuhyun terpaku padanya.

" Kau mau apa, Changmin? "

" Ah..anu...emm.. maaf Kyu, aku ada perlu..." Changmin segera berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun

" Changmin-ah!" tidak memperdulikan panggilan Kyuhyun, Changmin segera menghampiri penjual kartu yang sedari tadi menyita perhatiannya.

Sesampainya di tempat penjual kartu, Changmin meneliti deretan panjang kartu – kartu dari bawah hingga ke puncak deretan kartu untuk melihat koleksi kartu yang belum ia miliki.

" Ah! Itu dia! Filippo Inzhagi.. " gumam Changmin melihat ke deretan paling atas dan menjinjitkan kakinya untuk meraih kartu tersebut.

Grep!

Bukan kartu yang ia pegang, melainkan sebuah tangan berjari panjang yang sudah lebih dulu memegang kartu tersebut.

" Ah maaf... " Changmin melepaskan tangannya dan menatap si pemilik tangan yang mengambil kartu yang ia inginkan sudah sejak lama.

" Kau mau ini? "

_Astaga! Ia... anak yang tadi wajahnya terkena tendangan bola olehku.. Ia... bisa bicara ternyata_, gumam Changmin dalam hati

Anak itu menghadapkan kartu yang ia ambil di hadapan wajah Changmin. Membuat wajah tampan anak itu terhalang kartu yang sudah tidak menarik lagi bagi Changmin setelah melihat wajahnya.

" Ah tidak... kau ambil saja.. Aku ingin membeli Del piero saja.. " ucap Changmin menolak kartu yang ditawarkan anak itu.

Lagi – lagi dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar anak itu bergegas membayar kartu yang dibelinya dan berbalik hendak pergi.

" Tunggu! " panggil Changmin pada anak itu

Anak itu membalikkan badannya menghadap Changmin.

" Namaku Changmin.. " Changmin mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyum tulus menghiasi wajahnya.

Anak itu sempat melirik tangan lentik Changmin yang terulur ke arahnya, kemudian dengan tetap memasang wajah datarnya anak itu malah berbalik dan meninggalkan Changmin yang tercengang akan perbuatan anak itu padanya.

_Ish! Apa – apaan sih dia! Kenapa tidak mau berkenalan denganku? Apa ia masih marah padaku karena aku menendang wajahnya dengan bola?_

Dengan lemas akhirnya Changmin membayar kartu yang ia pilih dengan terpaksa. Sejujurnya, Changmin sudah sangat lama menginginkan kartu yang baru saja dibeli anak itu. Tapi entah kenapa ia malah membiarkan anak itu memilikinya dan membuatnya menyesal sendiri sekarang karena perbuatan bodohnya sendiri.

Dengan langkah yang gontai, changmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya.

Dari kejauhan pandangan di depan matanya, lagi – lagi Changmin melihat anak misterius yang baru saja ia temui.

Dengan rasa penasaran tingkat tinggi, Changmin akhirnya berjalan hati – hati dan mengikuti kemana anak itu pergi.

" Oh! " Changmin terkesiap dan terkejut bukan main saat anak itu memasuki sebuah rumah yang memiliki ukuran paling besar di komplek tempat ia tinggal. Rumah yang baru saja ditempati oleh penghuni barunya yang membeli rumah itu satu bulan yang lalu. Rumah salah satu temannya, Kyuhyun.

.

.

" Kyu, aku mau main ke rumahmu ya sepulang sekolah nanti.. " ucap Changmin dalam perjalanan berangkat ke sekolah. Sejak satu minggu yang lalu, Kyuhyun selalu menyuruh supirnya untuk menjemput Changmin terlebih dahulu dan berangkat bersama ke sekolah. Sekolah Changmin dan Kyuhyun memang berbeda, namun masih dalam satu arah yang sama.

Sekolah Changmin merupakan sekolah dasar negeri yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari komplek perumahan mereka, sehingga Changmin sudah terbiasa menggunakan sepedanya untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sekolah di sekolah dasar swasta terbaik yang letaknya agak jauh dari komplek rumah mereka.

" Baiklah.. tapi tunggu aku pulang.. aku akan menjemput ke sekolahmu.. " ucap Kyuhyun mengingat jadwal pulang sekolah Changmin lebih awal dari jadwal pulang sekolah Kyuhyun.

" Oh tidak perlu, Kyu.. aku bisa pulang sendiri.. Kita langsung bertemu di rumahmu saja.. " Changmin menolak, karena ia tidak mau menunggu lama di sekolahnya saat bubar sekolah.

" Tidak! Tidak! " tolak Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang mulai panik. " ..Aku akan menjemput ke rumahmu kalau begitu.. "

Mendengar persetujuan Kyuhyun terhadap permintaan Changmin, membuat Changmin tersenyum dalam hati.

Tujuan utamanya ke rumah Kyuhyun bukan untuk bermain dengan Kyuhyun tentunya. Tujuan sebenarnya Changmin ingin bertandang ke rumah Kyuhyun tidak lain dan tidak bukan hanya untuk mengungkap rasa penasarannya yang seharian tidak bisa pergi dari pikirannya terhadap anak misterius yang ditemuinya.

Changmin ingin mengetahui siapa anak itu sebenarnya. Apa hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Kenapa ia tinggal di rumah yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Ada apa dengan anak itu sehingga ia tidak mau berkenalan dengannya. Kenapa juga Kyuhyun tidak mau mengakui kalau ia mengenal anak itu.

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang ada di kepala Changmin dan semakin membuatnya penasaran setengah mati.

Dan entah mengapa Changmin tertarik sekali dengan anak itu. Padahal bisa saja ia mengacuhkan anak itu seperti yang ia biasa lakukan di sekolah saat murid – murid perempuan berusaha mendekatinya.

Changmin merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan anak itu. Entah apa. Yang jelas, semakin lama Changmin melihat wajahnya, maka semakin terbayang – bayang saja wajah anak itu di pikirannya.

Saat – saat Changmin di sekolah menjadi saat – saat yang membosankan dan tidak menyenangkan lagi buat Changmin. Pikirannya terlalu penuh. Terlalu penuh memikirkan rasa penasaran yang tak kunjung berhenti sejak kemarin.

Saat istirahat pun Changmin mengacuhkan teman – temannya yang mengajaknya bermain atau sekedar bertukar koleksi seri id card yang ia koleksi. Semua menjadi tidak menarik lagi bagi Changmin.

Anak itu. Anak itu jauh lebih menarik dari apapun juga.

Changmin hanya termenung di mejanya dan menyuap makanan dari bekalnya dengan suapan – suapan malas. Ia mengunyah makanan yang terasa hambar di lidahnya yang kelu.

" Changmin-ah.. " seorang anak laki – laki duduk di samping Changmin yang tak bergeming dari kegiatan –menyuap makanan dengan malas ke mulut –nya sambil menatap kosong pada bekalnya

" Yah! Changmin-ah.. ada apa denganmu? Kau seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta saja! Hahaha.. " ejek teman sebangku Changmin

**Deg!**

" Apa tadi kau bilang?! " Changmin yang segera tersadar dari lamunannya kini jantungnya berdegup kencang tak jelas mendengar perkataan teman sebangkunya.

" Apa?..Jatuh cinta?.." tanya anak itu yang kini menatap Changmin dengan bingung

" Apa manurutmu aku sedang jatuh cinta, Minho-yah?.. "

" Mana aku tahu! Aku saja tidak mengerti jatuh cinta itu seperti apa.. Aku hanya mengejekmu saja tadi.. " ucap Minho santai sambil mengeluarkan bekal makanannya dari dalam tas sekolahnya.

" Sudahlah.. kita ini masih kecil, Changmin-ah! Belum saatnya untuk main cinta – cintaan.. " sambung Minho sambil menyantap bekalnya dengan lahap

Mendengar ucapan teman sebangkunya, tiba – tiba saja hati Changmin mencelos kecewa. Ia memikirkan bahwa apa yang dikatakan teman sebangkunya itu ada benarnya juga. Ia tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada anak misterius itu. Apalagi anak itu adalah anak laki – laki. Tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Changmin sebelumnya bahwa ia akan jatuh cinta pada laki – laki.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat – kuat.

" Kau kenapa lagi Changmin-ah? " tanya Minho yang melihat Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya

" Ah tidak.. " Changmin kembali menyuapi mulutnya dengan makanan yang tak ada rasanya baginya itu. Changmin kembali memikirkan bagaimana jika memang benar ia jatuh cinta pada laki – laki. Changmin bergidik ngeri sendiri hanya dengan memikirkan hal tersebut di benaknya.

Sepulang sekolah, Changmin segera berlari pulang menuju rumahnya. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk segera berkunjung ke rumah Kyuhyun. Atau lebih tepatnya, untuk mengetahui lebih banyak tentang anak misterius yang ada di rumah Kyuhyun.

**Bukk!**

Tepat di depan komplek perumahannya tiba – tiba saja Changmin menabrak seseorang dan membuat tubuhnya limbung seketika.

Grep!

Entah apa yang terjadi dan bagaimana kejadiannya, hingga sedetik kemudian tiba – tiba saja Changmin sudah ada di pelukan seseorang yang menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh terjerembab.

Changmin menatap sekeliling dan mendongakkan kepalanya.

**Deg!**

_Ia... yang sedang kupikirkan saat ini_, batin Changmin

Anak misterius yang sudah seharian menyita hati dan pikiran Changmin kini ada di hadapannya dan menatap Changmin yang terpana dengan bingung.

" Kau... tidak apa- apa? " tanya anak itu

" Aku tidak apa- apa.. " ucap Changmin yang tersadar dari lamunannya sambil menatap anak itu intens. Tatapan Changmin yang menatap mata anak itu kini beralih pada sesuatu yang ada digenggaman tangan anak itu.

Anak itu tidak memakai seragam sekolah, melainkan setelan pakaian yang biasa dipakai untuk bermain, walaupun pakaian tersebut masih terlihat mahal. Namun ada yang lebih menyita perhatian Changmin, yaitu barang – barang yang ada di tangannya.

" Oh ini? " anak itu mengangkat barang yang ada di tangannya mendapati mata Changmin yang tertuju pada barang bawaannya " .. aku habis belanja peralatan sekolah.." anak itu kembali menjelaskan

" Tapi... kenapa.. kamu tidak sekolah hari ini? " tanya Changmin yang masih bingung mendapati anak itu ada di komplek perumahannya dengan pakaian bermain.

" Aku sekolah... _homeschooling_.. " jawabnya lagi

Changmin semakin bingung dengan anak itu. Kemarin saat ia bertemu dengan anak itu di taman, anak itu tampak pendiam sekali. Tapi sekarang malah sebaliknya, anak itu bahkan lebih banyak berbicara daripada Changmin sendiri.

" Kau baru pulang sekolah? " tanya anak itu lagi

" Iya.. Aku sekolah di sekolah negeri yang tidak jauh dari sini... " Changmin menjelaskan

" Ohh... umurmu berapa? "

" Umurku 8 tahun.. Kalau kamu? " tanya Changmin pada anak itu

" Umurku 10 tahun... Sudah yaa.. aku harus cepat pulang.. " pamit anak itu pada Changmin

" Tunggu! " panggilan Changmin berhasil menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat anak itu menoleh kembali pada Changmin "... emm.. aku... belum tahu namamu... "

Anak itu kini tersenyum manis ke arah Changmin. Manis sekali senyuman yang diberikan anak itu hingga tanpa sadar Changmin kembali terpana melihat anak itu.

" Yunho.." jawab anak itu singkat dan segera berlalu meninggalkan Changmin yang masih diam di tempat ia berpijak saat ini.

Dengan senyum yang mengembang entah karena apa, Changmin berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan riang. Setelah menyapa dan minta izin untuk main ke rumah Kyuhyun pada ibunya, Changmin bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap diri. Berkali – kali ia mematut dirinya di cermin. Ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia melakukan hal itu. Berkali – kali ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, tidak ada yang berubah pada tubuh kurusnya dan wajahnya yang sedikit _chubby._

Tak sabar menunggu Kyuhyun yang tak kunjung datang untuk menjemputnya, Changmin akhirnya memutuskan untuk langsung saja pergi ke rumah Kyuhyun.

Setelah pamit pada ibunya, Changmin segera ke arah garasi rumahnya untuk mengambil sepedanya dan mengayuhnya dengan cepat ke arah rumah Kyuhyun.

Setibanya di depan rumah besar dengan teralis dan desain rumah bergaya eropa itu, Changmin memencet bel dengan intensitas yang cukup cepat, tidak bersabar ingin segera dibukakan pintu pagar.

Setelah Changmin memencet bel tidak begitu lama, keluarlah seorang pembantu rumah tangga yang siap membukakan pagar rumah tersebut.

" Maaf, anda cari siapa? " tanyanya pada Changmin

" Emm.. Saya Changmin, temannya Kyuhyun.. "

" Oh maaf, tapi Tuan muda belum pulang sekolah.. "

" Iya saya tahu.. sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin menjemput saya dulu sepulangnya sekolah untuk ke sini, tapi saya memutuskan untuk ke sini lebih dulu.. " Changmin kembali menjelaskan.

" Oh begitu.. Kalau begitu mari tunggu di dalam" pembantu rumah tangga itu pun membukakan pintu pagar untuk Changmin. Ia berjalan di depan Changmin yang kini berjalan menyusuri teras dan segera memasuki ruang tamu yang cukup luas.

" Sebentar.. saya akan ambilkan minum dulu.. Silahkan duduk.. " setelah mempersilakan Changmin duduk, pembantu rumah tangga itu berlalu menuju dapur untuk membuatkan minuman untuk Changmin.

" Kamu? " sapa seorang anak yang tanpa sengaja melihat Changmin saat ia melintasi ruang tengah yang letaknya berdampingan dengan ruang tamu.

**Deg!**

" Yunho.. " gumam Changmin yang tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Yunho. Jantungnya kini benar – benar tak tahu aturan untuk berdetak secara teratur dan tidak. Tanpa bisa ia kendalikan, detak jantung Changmin kini kembali berdentum dengan keras dan cepat.

" Kamu mencari Kyuhyun? " tanya Yunho

Changmin menggeleng kemudian disusul dengan anggukan cepat.

Tujuan utamanya ke sini memang sebenarnya untuk bertemu dengan Yunho, tapi apa daya ia sudah terlanjur mencari alasan bertandang ke rumah Kyuhyun untuk bermain dengannya.

Yunho menghampiri Changmin yang terpaku dan terdiam bisu menatapnya lekat.

Yunho bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa manisnya wajah Changmin sekarang ini. Pipinya yang agak gembil dengan bibir tipis lebarnya. Mata bulatnya yang indah dihiasi bulu mata yang panjang dan lentik. Serta hidung panjangnya yang terlukis tak kalah indah di wajahnya.

**Deg!**

Degupan jantung Yunho semakin berdentum dengan kencang seiring langkahnya yang mempersempit jaraknya dengan makhluk paling manis yang pernah ia lihat di hadapannya sekarang. Yunho tidak mengerti apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Rasanya ingin sekali segera menyentuh wajah di hadapannya sekarang dengan jarinya sendiri. Merasakan keindahan alami tersebut secara langsung dengan kulitnya, menyentuhnya langsung dengan lembut.

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya tepat di hadapan Changmin yang hanya berjarak satu langkah. Satu langkah yang benar – benar menyiksa bagi Yunho.

Sejak pertama kali ia melihat Changmin, ingin sekali rasanya selalu berada di dekatnya. Ia ingin sekali menjamah tubuh ramping di depannya ini serta memeluknya, hanya untuk mencari kenyamanan yang selama ini ia cari. Kenyamanan yang sudah bisa ia rasakan sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Changmin.

" Mau... aku temani? " ucap Yunho akhirnya bersuara, walaupun agak memaksakan pita suaranya yang terasa kering.

" Yunho... aku... ingin berteman denganmu.. " bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, Changmin kini malah menyatakan pernyataan baru yang membuat Yunho membuka matanya lebar – lebar.

Yunho tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia sangat senang dan bahkan terharu biru mendengar ucapan Changmin barusan.

Selama ini, ia tidak punya siapa – siapa yang bisa ia ajak mengobrol. Bahkan ia harus menjalani sekolahnya di rumah.

Inilah kenyamanan yang ia tunggu – tunggu seumur hidupnya. Teman. Alangkah senangnya Yunho akhirnya bisa mengucapkan kata itu di dalam hatinya.

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias. Mata musangnya sudah berkaca – kaca menahan tangis haru yang ia rasakan.

" Kalau begitu... " Changmin mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho hanya bisa memperhatikan tangan lentik di depannya kemudian kembali menatap mata Changmin. Yunho ragu untuk meraih tangan yang terulur tersebut. Ini pertama kalinya ia akan menyentuh orang lain selain ibunya sendiri.

Changmin yang mendapat tatapan ragu Yunho, mengangguk dengan mantap. Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Yunho, ia mencoba meyakinkan Yunho, bahwa tidak akan ada masalah jika mereka berjabat tangan.

Dengan lambat dan ragu, akhirnya Yunho meraih tangan Changmin dan menjabatnya erat.

".. mulai sekarang, aku... Changmin, akan menjadi sahabat Yunho hyung, selamanya.. " Changmin menyatakan pernyataan persahabatan mereka dengan tegas sambil menatap lekat pada Yunho.

Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum lembut menatap Changmin dengan pandangan kagum tak terkira. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka, bahwa makhluk manis di depannya ini mau berteman dengannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Yunho menyentuh tangan seseorang. Tangan lembut dan lentik yang ada di genggamannya sekarang, memberikan perasaan nyaman dan menyenangkan.

Changmin sendiri merasakan hal yang sama. Tangan hangat Yunho membuat Changmin ingin segera memeluknya. Merasakan kehangatan yang ada pada tubuh Yunho.

" Aku pulaaang~~ " terdengar suara Kyuhyun dari arah luar pintu.

Dengan gerakan yang tiba – tiba, Yunho melepaskan tangan Changmin dan segera berlari ke dalam rumahnya.

Changmin sama sekali tidak mengerti akan sikap Yunho yang sangat misterius baginya. Ia hanya bisa memandang heran pada Yunho yang kini memasuki ruang tengah dan berlari menaiki tangga untuk segera masuk ke dalam kamar yang ada di lantai atas rumah besar itu.

" Changmin? " tanya Kyuhyun heran saat mendapati Changmin yang sudah berada di ruang tamunya.

Mendengar panggilan atas namanya, Changmin membalikkan badannya dan menghadap Kyuhyun yang menatapnya bingung. Changmin sendiri tidak kalah bingungnya. Bukan karena ia melihat kepulangan Kyuhyun, melainkan karena ia memikirkan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya mengenai Yunho.

" Kau kenapa? " tanya Kyuhyun heran

" Kyu... " akhirnya Changmin membuka suaranya, walaupun benaknya masih memikirkan Yunho "..Yunho itu... " Kyuhyun terkesiap begitu nama Yunho disebut oleh Changmin. Ia tidak tahu dari mana Changmin mendapatkan nama itu. "..Yunho itu siapa, Kyu?..Apa hubungannya denganmu?"

Tanpa berkata sepatah kata, Kyuhyun menarik tangan Changmin dan segera menyeretnya ke dalam sebuah kamar besar yang terletak di lantai dasar rumahnya.

Sesampainya mereka di dalam kamar yang Changmin yakini sebagai kamar Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun segera mengunci rapat pintunya dan berbalik menghadap Changmin dengan tatapan yang amat serius. Kyuhyun yang selalu ceria tertawa sambil menyombongkan dirinya, kini terlihat tidak biasanya dengan sikapnya yang mendadak serius, membuat Changmin bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

" Kau tahu darimana mengenai Yunho hyung? "

" Hyung?!" pekik Changmin yang segera dibekap mulutnya oleh tangan putih mulus milik Kyuhyun.

" Jangan keras – keras! Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya... " ucap Kyuhyun setengah berbisik

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju sofa yang ada di pojok kamarnya dan Changmin mengikutinya.

Awalnya Kyuhyun sempat ragu akan menceritakan masalah keluarganya pada Changmin. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri, Kyuhyun merasa sangat yakin jika Changmin adalah sahabat terbaiknya. Ia percaya bahwa Changmin tidak akan membocorkan aib keluarganya pada siapapun.

Bermula dari sebuah 'kehamilan dalam kecelakaan' yang mengakibatkan seorang wanita bernama Shin hye hamil dan mengandung anak dari senator Korea Selatan Jung il woo. Waktu itu bertepatan dengan kampanye politik yang akan ia lakukan. Oleh karena itu, ia tidak bisa menikahi Shin hye hingga terpaksa melahirkan seorang anak bernama Yunho seorang diri.

Demi mendapatkan dukungan penuh atas kampanye politik yang ia lakukan, Jung il woo akhirnya menikahi So Min, anak dari pimpinan partai politik, dan berhasil dianugerahi seorang anak bernama Kyuhyun setelah dua tahun mereka menikah.

Dengan kedudukan dan posisinya yang penting di negara ini, Jung il woo akhirnya memperistri Shin hye dan sekaligus mengubah status marga anaknya menjadi Jung Yunho. Secara resmi, Jung il woo memiliki Jung So Min sebagai istri pertamanya dan Jung Shin hye sebagai istri keduanya. Namun sebenarnya, Jung Shin Hye sudah lebih dulu menjalin asmara dengan Jung il woo.

Dengan kata lain, Kyuhyun dan Yunho adalah saudara satu ayah yang sama.

Hanya saja, semua tidak berjalan lancar sebagaimana mestinya. Jung Shin Hye mulai dikuasai nafsunya untuk menguasai kekayaan suaminya. Ia mulai memperlakukan Jung So Min dengan sewenang – wenang. Ia bahkan sering memperlakukan Kyuhyun dengan tidak adil dan kasar.

Berbeda dengan Jung Shin Hye, Jung So Min adalah sosok wanita lembut yang selalu mengalah pada istri kedua suaminya. Jung So Min juga tidak pernah membedakan perlakuannya pada Kyuhyun maupun Yunho.

Dengan keadaan itulah, Jung Shin Hye melarang Yunho untuk tidak sembarang bergaul. Ia ingin anaknya menjadi anak yang terbaik dengan selalu menghadirkan guru terbaik di negara ini untuk menjadi guru _homeschooling_nya. Shin hye seringkali memarahi Yunho untuk berada dekat dengan Jung So Min dan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak suka anaknya berbicara atau sekedar berada dekat dengan anak serta istri pertama suaminya.

Padahal di dalam lubuk hati Yunho, ia sangat menyayangi adiknya dan juga Jung So Min yang sudah ia anggap ibunya sendiri.

Begitupun sebaliknya. Kyuhyun juga sangat menyayangi Yunho dan seringkali secara diam- diam memberikan barang – barang kesayangannya untuk Yunho.

" Maafkan aku Kyu.. aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud mencampuri urusanmu.. " ucap Changmin meminta maaf mendengar penjelasan dari Kyuhyun.

" Tidak apa – apa Changmin.. aku senang berbagi cerita dengan sahabatku.. " Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus pada Changmin.

.

.

Seminggu setelahnya, setiap pulang sekolah Changmin akan melajukan sepedanya dengan cepat menuju taman di depan komplek rumahnya.

Di sanalah tempat yang selalu menjadi tempat janjian Changmin untuk bertemu Yunho.

" Hai Yunho hyung.. sudah menungguku lama?" sapa Changmin saat menghampiri Yunho yang sudah duduk di bangku taman.

" Ah tidak.." Yunho tersenyum lembut pada Changmin yang menghampirinya dan segera duduk di sampingnya

" Ada cerita apa hari ini? " tanya Yunho pada Changmin. Yunho selalu tidak sabar menunggu cerita dari Changmin yang akan bercerita dengan mimik wajah yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Saat cerita sedih, Changmin akan mempoutkan bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu. Saat cerita yang menyenangkan, mata bulatnya akan berubah menjadi tidak simetris. Changmin selalu menjadi candu bagi Yunho dan begitu pun sebaliknya.

" Hari ini aku ada kegiatan menanam pohon di sekolah! " seru Changmin yang di jawab dengan tatapan antusias oleh Yunho

" Wah seru sekali!"

Changmin mulai menceritakan panjang lebar apa saja yang ia lakukan di sekolah. Yunho sudah terbiasa selalu mendengar cerita – cerita Changmin mengenai apa yang dilakukannya di sekolah, di lingkungan bermain, maupun di rumah.

Menurut Yunho, Changmin benar – benar memberinya banyak pengalaman. Hanya dengan mendengarkan ceritanya, Yunho merasa ikut merasakan apa yang Changmin alami. Walaupun ada rasa sedikit iri, karena ia sendiri tidak bisa berinteraksi dengan bebas seperti yang Changmin lakukan.

Bahkan suasana di rumah Changmin pun terasa menyenangkan. Sesekali Yunho pernah mampir di rumah Changmin dan bertemu dengan ibu Changmin yang menyapanya hangat. Menurutnya, Changmin mirip sekali dengan ibunya. Manis dan hangat. Selalu bisa membuat Yunho merasa nyaman di sisinya.

Namun hal itu tidak bertahan lama.

Kedekatan Yunho dan Changmin segera tercium dan terdengar oleh ibu Yunho, Jung Shin Hye. Ia segera turun dari singgasananya secara langsung dan menampar Changmin dengan keras.

" Jangan ganggu anakku! Jangan pernah sekali – sekali kau berani mendekati anakku! " setelah menampar Changmin yang kini menangis sambil memegangi pipi kirinya, Shin hye segera menarik tangan Yunho dan menyeretnya pulang

" Umma!... Tunggu!...Lepp..pas!.. Changmin!..Tidaaaak!" Yunho berusaha memberontak pada ibunya dan mencoba melepaskan pegangan ibunya pada tangannya. Namun semakin ia berusaha melepas cengkeraman ibunya, semakin kencang ibunya mencengkeram tangan Yunho

" Umma!..Sakit!..Lepas!...hiks..hikss" Yunho tak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan pada pergelangan tangannya tidak sesakit hatinya saat ini. Membayangkan wajah manis Changmin yang menangis kesakitan membuat Yunho sangat merasa bersalah terhadapnya.

.

.

" Hmm Changmin.. " panggil Kyuhyun saat ia dan Changmin di dalam mobil berangkat ke sekolah. "..atas nama Yunho hyung dan ibu keduaku, aku minta maaf... "

" Sudahlah.. tidak perlu dibahas, Kyu.. Aku tahu aku memang salah.. kamu kan sudah memberitahu aku sebelumnya. Tapi tetap saja, aku yang nekat ingin tetap menemui Yunho hyung.."

" Apa...pipimu...masih...terasa sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu – ragu

" Aku tidak apa – apa, Kyu...emm... Bagaimana dengan Yunho hyung? Apa ia baik – baik saja?"

" Entahlah Changmin.. " ekspresi Kyuhyun mendadak sedih " ..kemarin sore, umma Shin hye membawa Yunho pergi ke Jepang... Appa bilang, aku dan umma akan menyusul saat aku lulus sekolah dasar.."

" Apa?!" pekik Changmin terkejut

Changmin tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Hatinya mencelos sedih. Sedih yang tak terkira pedihnya.

" Ia menitipkan ini padaku... " Kyuhyun memberikan Changmin sebuah boneka Bambi ".. Yunho hyung bilang, ini boneka kesayangannya.. dan ia ingin kau menyimpannya.."

Tangan Changmin menerima boneka itu dengan jari – jarinya yang gemetar. Bulir air mata yang ada di pelupuk matanya akhirnya jatuh tak tak tertahankan. Ia memeluk boneka itu dan membayangkan wajah Yunho di dalam benaknya. Semakin terbayangkan wajah dan senyuman Yunho, semakin erat ia memeluk boneka tersebut. Berharap dengan memeluknya erat, bisa meringankaan rasa sakit di hatinya.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Changmin akan pergi ke taman dan melamun di bangku taman seorang diri.

Hari berganti hari begitu juga dengan tahun yang berganti tahun.

Setiap Changmin melamun seorang diri di bangku taman, Kyuhyun akan datang menjemputnya untuk mengajaknya bermain. Walaupun Kyuhyun tahu, memang benar raga Changmin yang ada di sampingnya selalu menemaninya bermain, tapi jiwa Changmin sepenuhnya menghilang terbawa arus yang membawa pergi kakaknya juga.

Changmin selalu tertawa saat berada di samping Kyuhyun, namun tawa itu tak pernah sama seperti tawa yang Changmin hadirkan di hadapan Yunho. Tawa Changmin selalu terlihat datar walau bergema dengan keras. Tatapan mata Changmin juga tidak lagi bersinar indah dan berseri. Tatapan matanya kini hanya dihiasi tatapan mata sayu yang sedih dan terluka.

" Changmin... " Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Changmin saat Changmin berusaha menyalakan PSPnya

" Hm?" jawab Changmin singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSPnya

" Aku akan pergi besok... " Kyuhyun memandang Changmin dengan sedih, namun Changmin masih tidak menyadarinya dan tidak sediitpun menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

" Kemana? " tanya Changmin datar

" Jepang.."

**Deg!**

" Apa?" tanya Changmin dengan suara yang lirih, hampir menyerupai gumaman. Hatinya seketika menciut dan menghimpit ke tulangnya.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat sepasang orbs cokelat bening milik Changmin kini meredup dan menghitam oleh kabut kesedihan. Kyuhyun pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Bertahun – tahun ia bersahabat baik dengan Changmin. Bertahun – tahun, ia menyimpan rasa rindu yang sama dengan rindu sahabatnya itu terhadap orang yang sama, Yunho.

Kini, saat Kyuhyun akan segera bertemu kembali dengan orang yang selama ini dirindunya, ia justru akan meninggalkan Changmin sendirian. Memendam rasa rindu itu lebih lama, entah sampai kapan.

" Changmin.. aku janji, akan segera mempertemukanmu dengan Yunho hyung.. Pegang janjiku! Percaya padaku!.. Aku juga akan tetap menghubungimu.. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu Changmin.. " Kyuhyun menggenggam erat jemari Changmin yang mulai gemetar.

" Kyu.. maafkan aku... jika selama ini, aku tidak bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik untukmu.. "

" Tidak Changmin, justru sebaliknya.. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku.. "

Changmin memeluk Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Pelukan perpisahan yang tidak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya pada Yunho. Kali ini tidak ada tangis dan air mata. Karena mereka sama – sama tahu, akan tiba saat mereka berpisah pada akhirnya.

.

.

Tepat di hari kelulusan sekolah dasar, Kyuhyun segera meluncur dari auditorium sekolahnya menuju bandara internasional untuk berangkat ke Jepang.

" Min-ah! Kenapa tidak semangat begitu? Ini kan hari kelulusan kita! Apa kau tidak senang mendapat pengumuman kelulusan kita?" tanya Minho pada Changmin yang menatap nyalang dengan pandangan kosong lurus ke depan

" Aku senang.." jawab Changmin datar

" Ayolah Changmin-ah.. Mari kita rayakan hari kelulusan kita!"

" Aku tidak tertarik.. " Changmin kembali menjawab datar dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan Minho dengan langkahnya yang gontai

" Changmin-ah! " Minho menarik bahu Changmin dan segera menghadangnya di depan ".. Sebenarnya ada apa sih denganmu?! Ayolah cerita padaku! Aku ini kan teman sebangkumu selama ENAM TAHUN!" teriak Minho yang tak bisa lagi menahan kesalnya pada sikap Changmin selama ini.

Changmin menghela nafas beratnya dan menunduk lesu. Tangannya sudah mengepal erat berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan selama ini.

" Baiklah.. aku akan menceritakannya padamu.. " Changmin akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Minho dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang datar dan matanya yang menatap sedih.

Changmin menceritakan semuanya kepada Minho. Ia yakin sepenuhnya, bahwa Minho adalah sahabat yang bisa ia andalkan. Dengan sikap Changmin yang seperti mayat hidup selama ini, Minho selalu bisa diandalkan dan selalu menerima sikap Changmin apa adanya.

Changmin menceritakan kejadian saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Yunho. Saat mengenal baik Kyuhyun maupun Yunho. Hingga akhirnya saat – saat dimana ia harus berpisah dengan Yunho dan sekarang ia harus berpisah dengan Kyuhyun.

" Changmin-ah, apa kau percaya sahabat sejati?"

Changmin hanya memandang Minho dengan tatapan herannya saat Minho memberi pertanyaan itu.

" Banyak orang yang datang dan pergi dalam kehidupan kita, tapi hanya beberapa saja yang akan kembali... Sahabat sejati dan cinta sejati itu tidak akan pernah mati, Changmin-ah.. Kalau kau percaya akan adanya sahabat sejati, maka kau harus percaya, bahwa suatu hari nanti, cepat atau lambat, kamu pasti akan bertemu kembali dengan Kyuhyun.." Minho menatap lekat pada kedua mata Changmin dengan serius ".. begitu pula dengan cinta sejati. Aku yakin suatu saat kau akan menemukan Yunho-mu. Entah itu Yunho yang dulu kau kenal, atau bahkan Yunho - Yunho lain yang akan mengisi kehidupanmu dengan kebahagiaan. Jadi Changmin-ah, mulai sekarang.. Kau harus tetap menjalani kehidupanmu dengan baik, dan berusahalah menemukan sahabat dan ciinta sejatimu.." Minho tersenyum tulus pada Changmin.

" Kau benar Minho-yah.. Dan sepertinya, aku sudah menemukan salah satu sahabat sejatiku... Di depan mataku saat ini.. " Changmin membalas senyuman tulus Minho dan Minho pun segera memeluk Changmin dengan lembut

" Jika ada masalah, jangan sungkan – sungkan untuk bercerita padaku Min-ah.." ucap Minho sambil melepas pelukannya.

Changmin mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum hangat. Senyuman hangat yang sudah sejak lama tak terlihat di bibir _plump_nya.

Changmin dan Minho memutuskan untuk mengambil junior high school yang sama, agar mereka bisa selalu dekat dan bersama – sama.

Cahaya yang tersirat dari kedua bola mata Changmin yang redup, kini semakin bercahaya kembali. Changmin sudah bisa menerima kenyataan dan menikmati kehidupan normalnya kembali. Walaupun tawanya tidak lagi sama seperti yang dulu, tapi setidaknya, Changmin yang sekarang bisa diajak mengobrol dengan riang seperti dahulu kala.

" Min-ah.. Bagaimana kalau nanti kita mengambil Senior High School yang sama? " ajak Minho pada Changmin saat istirahat sekolahnya.

Tak terasa waktu berlalu, kini Changmin dan Minho sudah beranjak kelas IX Junior High School, sudah saatnya untuk mereka memikirkan Senior High School mana yang akan mereka pilih.

Mendengar pertanyaan Minho pada Changmin, teman – teman mereka yang sedang makan bersama di kantin sekolah ikut menyahuti pertanyaan Minho. Mereka bilang bahwa mereka juga akan memilih Senior High School yang sama dengan Minho dan Changmin.

Semua terasa menyenangkan bagi Changmin. Ia menemukan sahabat – sahabat baru di junior high school ini. Changmin tidak sabar mengantisipasi suasana di senior high school kelak akan seperti apa untuk kehidupannya. Yang jelas, Changmin merasa tenang dan nyaman dengan adanya Minho yang setia menemaninya.

Sementara Kyuhyun, seperti yang ia katakan, bahwa ia akan tetap menghubungiku, ia tidak pernah berbohong akan hal itu.

Dulu, ia sering sekali mengirimiku surat yang baru aku terima tiga atau bahkan seminggu setelah surat itu dikirimkan. Tapi kini, kami bertukar pesan lewat internet dan telephone genggam, atau bahkan melakukan sambungan telephone jarak jauh yang terkadang terputus karena gangguan sinyal.

.

.

_3 tahun kemudian.._

" Changmin-ah.." Minho menghampiri Changmin yang sedang duduk di bangku kelasnya saat istirahat sekolah. Di Kelas XII, Minho memang tidak sekelas dengan Changmin. Karena memang Changmin mengambil jurusan Sosial sementara Minho mengambil jurusan Science.

Changmin menoleh pada Minho yang duduk di bangku sebelahnya dengan sepucuk surat di tangannya.

" Apa itu? " tanya Changmin penasaran dengan surat yang dipegang Minho

" Ini.. surat penerimaan mahasiswa baru.." jawab Minho datar. Ia memperhatikan wajah Changmin dengan seksama. Ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk membuat sahabatnya kembali merasa ditinggalkan.

" Benarkah? Dari mana?" tanya Changmin antusias dengan senyumnya yang cerah menghiasi wajah tampannya.

" Tokyo University.." jawab Minho pelan dan lirih.

Walau hanya suara pelan yang keluar dari mulut Minho, namun kata – kata tersebut berhasil membuat Changmin membeku dan lidahnya mendadak kelu.

Changmin hanya bisa menatap datar pada Minho yang kini menatap sahabatnya itu dengan iba. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk meninggalkan Changmin. Terlebih, Minho mengetahui kejadian Kyuhyun dan Yunho yang pergi meninggalkannya ke Jepang

" Apa kau sedang bercanda, Minho-yah?" tanya Changmin dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar

Minho tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu dan hanya menggeleng lemah

" Kenapa harus Tokyo? " tanya Changmin lagi, masih dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat datar.

" Disana aku bisa meneruskan penelitian Science-ku dengan baik Changmin-ah.. Aku tahu ini sangat berat untukmu.. Tapi percayalah, ini juga berat untukku.. Tokyo University ini rekomendasi dari orangtuaku, Min-ah.." Minho menatap Changmin dengan lembut dan hangat. Bisa Changmin rasakan, kasih sayang yang tulus terpancar dari cahaya mata Minho terhadapnya

" Pergilah, Minho-yah.. Kejar impianmu.. Aku tidak apa – apa.. Percayalah, aku juga akan mengejar impianku, sama sepertimu.." Changmin berusaha menguatkan hatinya dan memaksakan dirinya untuk tetap tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu.

Minho memeluk Changmin dengan hangat. " .. Terima kasih, Changmin-ah.."

.

.

" Benarkah Changmin-ah? Sahabatmu itu kuliah di Tokyo University juga? Siapa namanya dan apa jurusannya? Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya.." tanya Kyuhyun bersemangat di seberang telepon.

Changmin menceritakan kepergian Minho ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan kuliah di universitas yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Akan sangat menyenangkan sekali pikir Changmin jika Kyuhyun berhasil menemukan Minho, sahabatnya sejak kecil yang belum sempat ia kenalkan dengannya dulu.

" Oh ya Changmin, kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau kuliah dimana, Changmin-ah?" balik tanya Kyuhyun pada Changmin

" Aku kuliah di Seoul University.. "

" Oh! Yu~~ zzz... juga ku~~~ zz... sana! " sambungan telepon Kyuhyun lagi – lagi mengalami gangguan sinyal, membuat keduanya merasa tak nyaman dengan situasi tersebut

" Apa Kyu? Kau bi~~ zzz...tadi? "

" Arrghhh!" Changmin dan Kyuhyun sama – sama kesal dan mematikan sambungan telepon mereka.

Namun Changmin kembali memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun tadi di telepon. Karena gangguan sinyal, Changmin tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Kyuhyun katakan.

_Ahh.. nanti saja aku tanya lagi_, batin Changmin yang kemudian mengambil langkah seribu untuk segera memasuki ruang kuliahnya.

Ini hari pertamanya kuliah setelah kegiatan ospek kampus selesai. Entah seperti apa teman – temannya nanti, Changmin menduga – duga dengan antusias.

Kelas masih agak sepi saat ia memasuki kelas. Semua wajah yang ada di dalam kelas tampak asing bagi Changmin. Ia akhirnya memilih sebuah meja baris kedua dari depan yang agak ke tengah. Disusul dengan seorang mahasiswa yang berjalan di belakangnya, Changmin dan mahasiswa tersebut ternyata meletakkan tas ransel mereka di tempat duduk yang sama

" Oh! Maaf.. kau mau duduk di sini? "

**Deg!**

Changmin memperhatikan mahasiswa yang ada di hadapannya. Matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Melihat Changmin yang mematung di tempat, mahasiswa baru tersebut memandang Changmin dengan heran sambil mengibas – ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Changmin.

" Eh?" Changmin tersadar dari lamunannya

" Kau mau duduk di sini? " tanyanya lagi pada Changmin

" Ah tidak.. kau saja.. aku duduk di sebelah sini saja.." Changmin akhirnya mengalah dan mengambil posisi duduk tepat di samping mahasiwa baru itu.

" Kenalkan..." Mahasiswa baru itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Changmin setelah mereka duduk berdampingan " ... Namaku Jung Sang Hoon.." ia memperkenalkan diri

" Aku Shim Changmin.. " Changmin meraih uluran tangan Sang Hoon dan menjabatnya hangat. Sempat ia rasakan, urat pergelangan tangan Sang Hoon yang menegang saat mendengar Changmin menyebutkan namanya.

Changmin sendiri memiliki perasaan yang aneh saat memegang tangan hangat milik Sang Hoon. Jari – jari panjangnya benar – benar mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang lama ia rindukan. Ingin sekali rasanya ia memeluk orang ini. Tapi apa daya, orang ini adalah orang yang baru saja ia kenal, dan amat sangat tak sopan jika tiba – tiba saja memeluk orang ini.

_Shim Changmin... Benarkah ia... Bambiku?_, ucap Sang Hoon dalam hati

Cukup lama mereka berjabat tangan, hingga akhirnya profesor yang mengajar sudah memasuki ruangan dan mereka pun melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka seketika itu juga.

" Sst.. Changmin.." panggil Sang hoon sambil berbisik pada Changmin saat profesor sedang menjelaskan perkuliahan.

Changmin menoleh dan menatap Sang Hoon dengan heran.

Tatapan heran Changmin kemudian dibalas dengan lemparan sebuah kertas kecil yang tergulung berantakan ke mejanya.

Changmin membuka gulungan kertas tersebut dan melihat isinya.

_Maafkan aku, Changmin.._

Changmin menuliskan sesuatu pada gulungan kertas itu dan melemparkannya kembali pada Sang hoon..

Dengan tidak sabar, Sang Hoon membuka gulungan kertas itu.

_Untuk apa kau minta maaf?_

Sang Hoon kembali menuliskan sesuatu dan melemparkan kembali gulungan kertas tersebut pada Changmin. Membuat Changmin jengkel dan membuka gulungan kertas itu dengan kesal. Namun ia tak menyangka akan apa yang ia lihat saat ia membuka gulungan kertas itu.

Mata Changmin kini benar – benar bulat seperti sapi saat melihat tulisan yang ada di kertas tersebut.

_Ini aku... Jung Yunho.. Aku benar – benar minta maaf padamu.. Seusai kuliah ini, aku ingin bicara berdua denganmu_

Dengan amat perlahan dan hati – hati, Changmin menolehkan pandangannya untuk melihat orang yang duduk di sampingnya. Mata bulat Changmin kini menatap tak percaya pada sosok bermata musang yang kini ia lihat.

Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum lembut dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat merasa bersalah sekali. Ia sungguh tak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Changmin, yang kini menatapnya dengan _Bambi eyes-_nya. Ia mengetahui semua yang Changmin alami sejak kepergiannya. Selama di Jepang, Yunho memang tinggal terpisah dengan Kyuhyun, akan tetapi mereka selalu mencari – cari kesempatan untuk bisa bertemu secara diam – diam. Dari sanalah ia mendapat banyak cerita tentang Changmin. Bahkan, Kyuhyun berhasil membujuk ayahnya agar Yunho bisa melanjutkan kuliah di Korea Selatan. Hal itu ia lakukan, semata – mata untuk memenuhi janji yang ia berikan pada Changmin, bahwa ia akan mempertemukan Yunho dengan Changmin.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah memiliki persiapan untuk pindah ke Jepang, Yunho yang mendadak pindah ke Jepang harus banyak belajar bahasa Jepang di sana sebelum akhirnya ia bisa melanjutkan pendidikannya. Itu sebabnya, Yunho yang lebih tua 2 tahun dari Kyuhyun akhirnya memiliki tingkat pendidikan yang sama dengan adiknya sekarang.

Sejak memutuskan untuk tinggal menetap di Jepang, Yunho dan keluarganya mengganti nama sesuai dengan nama yang diberikan pemerintah Jepang.

.

.

Seusai jam kuliah selesai, tiba – tiba saja Changmin berlari keluar kelas berusaha menghindari Yunho yang kini mengejarnya dengan susah payah. Mengingat kaki jenjang Changmin yang lebih panjang dari Yunho, Changmin berlari lebih cepat dari Yunho dan membuat Yunho kesulitan untuk mengejar Changmin.

" Changmin, tunggu!" panggil Yunho sambil terus berusaha mengejar Changmin.

Changmin yang terjebak di jalan buntu akhirnya terpaksa untuk memasuki sebuah ruangan yang ada di dekatnya. Diduga itu adalah ruang ganti atlet basket, yang didalamnya terdapat banyak loker dan terdapat seragam basket yang tergantung di dalamnya.

Changmin sudah akan menutup pintu ruangan tersebut namun kaki Yunho sudah lebih dulu mengganjal pintu ruangan tersebut

" Changmin, tunggu! Dengarkan aku dulu.." Yunho berusaha mendorong pintu

" Tidak! Aku tidak ingin mendengar apa – apa darimu! " Changmin tak kalah kuatnya untuk mendorong pintu tersebut agar menutup

Dengan sekali hentakan yang sangat keras, akhirnya Yunho mendobrak pintu tersebut dan mengakibatkan Changmin jatuh terpental ke lantai

" Ack! " Changmin mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi bahunya

" Changmin.. maafkan aku.. " Yunho menghampiri Changmin yang tersungkur di lantai dan membantunya untuk duduk di kursi panjang yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

Changmin masih saja menunduk dan tak mau untuk melihat ke arah Yunho sedetik pun.

" Aku sudah tahu semuanya dari Kyuhyun.. Maafkan aku Changmin.. " Yunho memeluk Changmin yang masih tak bergeming.

Lama ia memeluk Changmin, hingga akhirnya ia merasakan bahu Changmin yang terguncang dan terdengar suara isakan dan Changmin melingkarkan lengannya untuk membalas pelukan Yunho. Pelukan yang selama ini ia nantikan.

" Jangan pergi lagi Yunho.. " Changmin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Yunho dengan lembut. Isakan tangisnya sudah benar – benar berhenti berganti dengan perasaan rindu yang tak tertahankan lagi saat ini.

" Maafkan aku.. Maaf... Maaf...Maaf... " Yunho hanya bisa terus mengucapkan kata maaf sambil mempersempit jarak di antara wajah mereka. Yunho sudah membalas tatapan Changmin dengan intens hingga akhirnya Changmin memejamkan matanya saat merasakan bibirnya menyentuh bibir Yunho dengan lembut.

"Maaf..." ucap Yunho lirih di sela-sela kecupannya pada bibir Changmin. Kedua tangannya menarik wajah Changmin agar lebih dekat, dan mulai memberikan lumatan-lumatan lembut pada bibir kenyal Changmin.

"mhhhhh.." Changmin mendesah lembut saat merasakan lumatan Yunho pada bibirnya yang mulai semakin menuntut lebih. Dan saat Yunho mulai menggigit lembut bibirnya, Changmin mulai menarik dirinya, namun tangan Yunho yang ternyata sudah berada di belakang kepala Changmin membuatnya terpaksa tak berkutik.

"A-aahhngg..." desah Changmin saat gigitan Yunho terasa agak keras hingga membuatnya membuka bibirnya untuk mengeluarkan erangan lembut itu. Dan kesempatan itu sungguh tak di sia-siakan oleh Yunho yang langsung saja memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut hangat Changmin.

Changmin yang tak siap dengan perlakuan intim Yunho merasakan perasaan asing yang aneh ketika lidah Yunho memasuki rongga mulutnya dan menelusuri tiap sudutnya. Kedua tangan Changmin yang akan ia gunakan untuk mendorong tubuh Yunho lagi, kini malah ganti meremas kaus yang dipakai Yunho.

Ia tak mengerti kenapa, tapi perlakuan Yunho padanya itu membuat tubuhnya terasa memanas dan perasaan menggelitik yang mengocok perut dan bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Aahhhh.. nghhhhh..."

Changmin tak kuasa untuk mencengkeram dada Yunho dan sekaligus mendesah lembut ketika lidah Yunho dengan lihai menjlat langit-langit mulutnya, membuatnya tak bisa lagi menahan desahan untuk lolos dari bibirnya.

Di lain pihak, Yunho sendiri merasa tak bisa menahan dirinya ketika akhirnya ia bisa merasakan manisnya mulut Changmin dengan tangannya yang kini berada di dada bidang Yunho dan meremas kuat di sana.

Tangan Yunho semakin kuat menahan kepala Changmin agar tak bergeser dari posisinya, dan ia sendiri kini memiringkan kepalanya, mencari-cari sudut yang cocok dimana ia bisa menikmati mulut Changmin dengan lebih leluasa hingga kemudian dengan perlahan, Yunho menelusuri lidah Changmin.

Yunho menyentuhkan lidahnya pada lidah Changmin, memainkan lidah itu dengan lembut dan membuat saliva kini mulai terlihat mengalir dari sudut bibir Changmin.

Yunho lagi – lagi kembali menyambar bibir Changmin dan mulai menyerang lidah Changmin dengan buas. Changmin yang tak kalah bernafsunya dengan Yunho kini mulai berusaha menggerakkan lidahnya dan mengejar kelincahan lidah Yunho. Yunho yang merasakan Changmin mulai membalas ciumannya semakin menekan kepala Changmin agar ciuman keduanya bisa semakin dalam.

Hingga akhirnya Yunho melepaskan tautan bibirnya pada Changmin saat mereka kehabisan nafas. Namun Yunho disuguhi pemandangan menggiurkan Changmin yang sedang terengah-engah mengais udara dengan saliva yang berceceran di sudut bibir hingga ke itu benar – benar membuatnya semakin bernafsu dan kembali melumat bibir Changmin sedetik kemudian.

Changmin sendiri kini hanya bisa pasrah karena lagi-lagi tangan Yunho sudah menahan tengkuknya hingga tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain menerima perlakuan menyenangkan itu.

" Changmin... " ucap Yunho lirih setelah melepas pagutannya pada bibir Changmin yang kini menatap Yunho sayu dengan nafas terengah – engah.

Yunho menyapu saliva yang menetes ke dagu Changmin akibat aktivitas mereka dengan ibu jarinya. " Aku mencintaimu, Shim Changmin.. " Bisa Changmin lihat ketulusan cinta dari mata Yunho yang tidak bisa berbohong.

" Tidak Yunho hyung.. bagaimana kalau ibumu tahu tentang hal ini? " tanya Changmin sambil menatap sedih pada Yunho.

" Umma tidak akan melarangku lagi untuk dekat dengan siapa pun.. Karena semenjak kejadian itu, aku sama tersiksanya seperti dirimu, Changmin.. Dan sejak saat itu, umma berjanji tidak akan melarangku untuk dekat dengan siapapun, terkecuali dengan Kyuhyun dan ibunya.."

" Jadi mulai sekarang, aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi.. " ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum lembut pada Changmin dan membuatnya segera memeluk Yunho dengan erat.

" Aku juga mencintaimu, Jung Yunho.. _my true love..._"

Changmin memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum dibalik pelukan hangat Yunho yang sangat nyaman dan menenangkan. Kehangatan yang sejak lama ia rindukan dan ia idam – idamkan.

_Terima kasih, Kyu, Minho... Kalian sahabat sejatiku..._, ucap Changmin dalam hati.

.

.

**~nanachan**

**.**

**.**

**Nanachan hadir kembali dengan another fanfic Homin!**

**Mumpung lagi libur, iseng – iseng jadi deh fanficnya-**

**Semoga suka yaa..**

**Untuk ff aku yang You Belong With Me udah aku republish tanpa ba bi bu lagi, males edit. Hehe**

**Aku juga pake nama Sang Hoon, role play musicalnya Yunho di Jepang. Aku sukaaaa banget sama penampilannya Yunho waktu itu. Walaupun ada nada yang miss dikit sih dari penampilannya. hehe**

**Aku udah capek ah sama yang ngebash gajel. Mau damai ajaaa.. terserah deh mau bilang apa, aku tak perduliiii**

**Last, ayo isi kotak reviewnya..**


End file.
